La Consentida
by Lily Loop
Summary: Dejare que te llamen, la consentida, porque todo lo consigues mi vida con tu porfía '8', pero como toda persona, tiene que haber alguien que sea la horma de tu zapato y para Rose era Scorpius, que estaba dispuesto a todo por ella, incluso aguantarle sus "ideas"


_Holaaaa, vuelvo con un One - Shoot, ya que hace tiempo no subía algo de este estilo, espero que como siempre sea de su agrado.  
Estoy aprovechando el mes de la Patria en Chile, para escribir esto, basado más o menos en una cueca, que se llama La Consentida, obvio xD, no me gusto mucho como quedo, pero ahi estan ustedes pa' decirme "Pilar es una caca" o "Pilar, está muy malo" xD... En fin no sigo con mi chachara, espero sus reviews o todo lo que me quieran mandar un abrazo y besos :)_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que se les hace conocido es de Jotaka el resto son puras divagaciones mías.  
_

* * *

**La Consentida**

_Dejare que te llamen, la consentida, porque todo lo consigues mi vida con tu porfía, porque todo consigues mi vida con tu porfía._

− Rose, no es no y se acabó la discusión.

¿Cuántas veces había escuchado eso? ¿Diez? ¿Veinte? ¿Cincuenta? Yo diría que mil, en fin el punto es que para mi la palabra no, ciertamente _no_ existe en mi vocabulario y vaya que han intentando inculcármela desde pequeña. Como cuando tenia casi tres años y descubrí la magia, en el "Pulpo Feliz" del parque de diversiones, pobre papá, se gano una reprimenda del porte de un buque, por dejarme subir sola y aparte con mi poder de súper bruja haber parado el juego en la mitad del aire.

Él simplemente se excuso en que no logro convencerme de quedarme abajo.

− Hermione, sabes de sobra que no entiende los no y si no le das en el gusto empieza el show – decía desesperado el pobre, yo simplemente los miraba desde mi baja estatura, luego de tres horas en el aire.

− Eres hombre muerto Ron Weasley, no me dirijas la palabra – para luego mirarme a mí, con cara de potencial homicida – Y tu señorita, quedas castigada hasta el fin de tus días. No es no y punto.

Cabe decir que el castigo duro dos días y fue revocado con una nueva porfía de mi parte. Cuando Rose quiere algo lo consigue.

O.O

− Rose ¿Qué ocurre? – Escuche su voz, pero no fui capaz de mirarla. Estaba concentrada, en la mesa de atrás de nosotras en la biblioteca, donde se encontraba el ser humano más guapo del mundo.

− Lo quiero – mi prima se giro, para luego voltear a mirarme nuevamente.

− Es Malfoy y sabes la fama que arrastra – dijo ella, casi como una madre.

− No me importa. Yo lo quiero.

Me pare y camine hacia él, que se encontraba sumido en su en lectura y enredando la mano en su cabello.

− Hola – trate de sonar simpática, pero a la vez lo más sensual que pude. El levanto su mirada y me sonrió.

− Hola.

Luego de esos las idas y venidas comenzaron, – tengo que decir que da besos de muerte – y no nos volvimos a separar más, a pesar de las peleas, celos, enojos, rabietas seguimos juntos.

− Yo te pondría un altar, solo por aguantarla – decía mi hermano, en la cena familiar que estábamos teniendo en ese momento.

− Opino parecido – dijo mi padre – mujer más llevada de su idea no conozco.

− Créanme, lo tengo muy claro – respondió, para luego tomarme la mano y sonreír – Pero así la amo.

Es ese momento mi ampolleta de "Soy Rose Weasley y hago lo quiero" se prendió y una nueva idea se me ocurrió.

− Scorpius, me quiero casar – el pobrecito se atoro con la comida, igual que todos los demás – Si, es verdad me quiero casar – dije más convencida.

− ¿Qué? – fue apenas audible, pero yo si lo oí.

− Lo que escuchaste, me quiero casar, pronto. Estamos enamorados, felices, somos jóvenes y tenemos toda una vida por delante – dije muy feliz.

− Rose, creo que estás apresurando un poco las cosas – empezó mamá, carraspeando un poco, yo creo que para darse valor – Tienes apenas diecisiete años.

− Pero me quiero casar, ¿Qué tiene? – le respondí, para luego mirar a mi padre, que estaba en estado catatónico.

− Rose, deberíamos conversarlo aunque sea un poco. – me decía Scorpius todo complicado.

Una furia comenzaba a correr por mi cuerpo.

− Me quiero casar, pero si tú no quieres, no me interesa. Busco a alguien que lo desee – dije yo cruzándome de brazos.

− Bueno Rose, casémonos – sonreí de oreja a oreja, mientras mi madre movía la cabeza de lado a lado.

− Estas apresurándote mucho hermanita – dijo Hugo, yo simplemente lo mire asesinamente, mientras abrazaba a mi novio, que estaba todo complicado y ni sonreía, pero yo era feliz, así que nada me importaba.

Papá no dijo nada, creo que le dio un ataque o algo parecido y estuvo así muchos días, pero no había nada que hacer, los planes iban a comenzar ahora ya.

Nos casamos, fue una ceremonia hermosa, los dos había cumplido recién los dieciochos, pero no me importo ser tan joven. Todos estaban sorprendidos, pero no emitieron opiniones.

Tuvimos tres hijos, dos perros y cuatro pajaritos. Nuestra casa era de tres pisos, después le pusimos un cuarto, porque según yo era muy pequeña y después se lo sacamos porque era muy grande. Nos amamos como locos durante quince años, hasta que a mi se me metió otra idea en la cabeza.

− Scorpius, me quiero divorciar – le dije, mientras miraba mis manos.

− ¿Por qué? – me pregunto él, muy tranquilo, casi como si hablásemos del clima.

− Porque siento que estamos mal y no quiero que terminemos lastimándonos – dije, para luego mirarlo a los ojos y me sorprendió ver solo frialdad.

− Bueno, divorciémonos.

Fue muy terrible y trágico todo, pero supimos llevarlo de la mejor manera, para que los niños no sufrieran, aunque eso era imposible.

Me dejo la casa y todas las cosas, pero la vida ya no era la misma ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan llevada de mi idea? Había lastimado a la persona que más amaba con mis locuras e idioteces y él lo único que había hecho era darme en el gusto.

Se acabó, nunca más voy a hacer lo que yo quiero, voy pensar en los demás y en como afectan mis decisiones.

Hasta que nuevamente esa ampolleta se prendió, pero esta vez era inevitable, tenía que hacer lo que tenia que hacer.

− Es mi marido zorra, así que quítales las garras de encima – Scorpius estaba con la boca abierta, mientras me veía a mi encarando a su nueva "amiga".

− Están separados, bonita – su sonrisa fue tan falsa, que me dieron ganas de quitársela de un puñetazo, pero me contuve.

− Si, pero ahora vamos a volver ¿Verdad, mi amor? – Scorpius movió la cabeza de un lado otro, como cansado con la situación, pero sonrió.

− Está vez tendrás que hacer méritos Rose, ya no soy el idiota de dieciséis años, que enamoraste con un "hola" – dijo con su voz ronca, para luego alejarse del lugar.

Y así fue, día tras día hice de todo para volver a enamorarlo y que decidiera quedarse conmigo. Lo invitaba a comer, salíamos a pasear, hacíamos picnics, como cuando éramos jóvenes, pero sobre toda las cosas, le demostré que ya no era una niñita consentida, si no una mujer que daría todo por él, incluso dejar sus ideas.

− Te amo más que nunca, mi Rose, con todo y tus porfías. – dijo él, mientras volvía a firmar el acta de matrimonio.

− Yo también mi amor, yo también – dije sonriendo.

Esta vez él me lo había pedido y mis hijos eran los más felices.

Obviamente seguiría con mis locuras, pero ahora éramos cinco y no solo yo, algo que me costó entender al principio, pero que ahora era mi razón de existir.

− Quiero tener otro hijo – Scorpius puso los ojos blancos.

− ¿Vamos a partir de nuevo con esto? – dijo hastiado.

− Scorpius ¿quieres tener otro hijo? – le pregunte, acercándome a él de manera sugerente, pero sin ir más allá.

− Si Rose, si quiero – me beso en los labios y no sigo contando más, porque es mi vida personal.

Ahora puedo decir con toda sabiduría que es mil veces mejor compartir ideas e ideales, antes que guiarse solamente por lo que uno quiere. La vida es mejor de a dos. Aunque de repente no es malo ser la consentida.

Dato anexo: Papá se sigue dando cabezazos contra la pared, porque sabe que fue su culpa dejarme subir al "Pulpo Feliz", comenzando ahí todo mi historial.

− Ron Weasley, los próximos cincuenta años dormirás en el sillón – Pobrecito.


End file.
